


A Single Shattered Gem.

by potatoinafryer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Steven universe au - Fandom, Three of a kind au, shattered suau
Genre: Gem Shards, Murder, Suicide, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoinafryer/pseuds/potatoinafryer
Summary: A response to AXOLOTLUVs ask!
Kudos: 4





	A Single Shattered Gem.

Pearl nearly screamed when she entered the room. The 2 bloody corpses and the gem shards on the floor told her everything she needed to know. Her babies, her sweet sweet babies, that she had raised from infancy were dead. Irreparably, irreversibly dead. The scream crawled up her spine, up her esophagus, but lodged in her mouth. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't bear the pain. Cracks started forming around her gem, they migrated to her eyes and down her throat, blocking any sound from coming out. The cracks spread around her body, weaving and merging into bigger and bigger cracks until….. she poofed. She hadn't noticed the deranged looking person standing in the middle of the room.

Garnet noticed however. She ran into the living room after sensing that something was horribly, terribly wrong. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Corpses, Blood and gem shards were spread around the room and in the middle of the chaos was a person, the same build, size and shape as her Stevens…..but he wasn't. He had a happy smile on his face, covered with blood and guts. His figure was marred by deep violet spots. “Corruption scars”, Garnet thought panickedly. A corruption gem had snuck into the house and killed the Stevens. She had no time to think, as the monster gained a deranged look and threw his arm forward. Two sharp hexagons flew towards her gems, but their momentum suddenly slowed. They slowly pushed forward, cracking her gems, until all that were left were blue and red shards on the floor.

Shattered walked forward to the piles of shards on the floor, they weren't what he wanted though. He crouched and scooped up the pearls gem, already cracked from grief. “Perfect”, he thought as he put it back down. What he was going to do was a merciless attack, but he wasn't remorseful or regretful, he had done this before and wasn't afraid to do it again...but he waited, he waited for the Amethyst to arrive. When the warp pad finally activated and the Amethyst stepped forward, only to notice him with his shoe on pearls gem. “STOP!”, she cried out...but he showed no mercy. He slowly pounded the gem into dust using his foot. She lashed out at him with her whip, but he cut himself free. Walking into the same portal he had used to get here, his final words were,”Adios! Have fun!”

Amethyst stood in her temple room, alone. It had been 67 years since the incident. She sang to ease her pain before she did something she wouldn't regret. “We were the Crystal Gems. We couldn't save the day. And if you thought we could, it didn't go that way. That's why the people of this world have forgotten. Garnet, Pearl, Steven and…... amethyst. And with that she drove the knife through her gem, ridding her of any sorrow.


End file.
